1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the controlling of showering times and to limiting shower water usage.
2. Background of Invention
Any parent who has teenagers can attest to the need of restricting the amount of time and water teenagers' use while taking showers. It is not uncommon for nerves to be worn thin when a family member is using the shower while others wait. In other instances, kids are late for school or appointments because their “quick shower” turned into an “extended shower.” Not to mention the cold water showers if you happen to be last in line.
Another problem of extended showers is the wasting of water and the energy used to process it and heat it. In many parts of the country and the world for that matter, water is a scarce and expensive commodity with water officials seeking more and better ways to conserve water. Prior art has made some strides in this direction, but there seems to be a lack of enthusiasm for many of these devices. Devices that just restrict the flow of water lack popularity especially with women as a conservation flow does little to thoroughly rise a Shower Manager head of hair. Devices that shut off water flow after a predetermined period of time or volume of water often frustrate users because of the abrupt cessation of water flow. Other devices require control or set up every time they are used and can be easily overridden or manipulated. Let's face it, many bathers and especially responsible adults believe in the spirit of conservation efforts but don't easily embrace devices that limit the enjoyment, the stimulation and the cleansing affect a shower brings.